It all Began With a Letter From Zylosa's
by Vanilla Blizzard The Wizard
Summary: Neglected, Adrianne Potter shuns herself away from her so-called family who are too busy catering the twins-who-lived to care. However, one day she gets a letter from the legendary Zylosa's Time Dome Academy asking her to attend. This leaves a confused wizarding world, jealous twins, and a loony best friend. What's a girl to do? Fem!Harry Super!Harry Dumbledore!Bashing AU
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter. All proceeds go to J.K. Rowling and Co.

**Chapter One**  
**The Letter**

Adrianne Isadorla Potter is one of the strangest girls you'll ever meet. She was, and is the late daughter of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter, and younger sibling of Alex Maximus Potter and Dahlia Rachel Potter, the twins who lived, and somewhat friends with the young Lovegood Miss.

Child genius, musical prodigy, and a mystery no one understands. It hurts, to know that neglect had made her that way. Raven black curls, haunted green eyes, and pale pristine skin that glows faintly in contrast of her hair. No one would see anything different unless you really look.

Look into those green orbs that send chills down your back, and you'll find a heart once so pure tainted with pain. Look past the haunting aura, and you'll find the makings of a true genius. Young and innocent appearance ruined by being forced to meet the cold, hard truth of reality.

But, I insist. Look closer. There it is. A faint, barely visible sparkle would be there. You'll find a young girl, a crown of flowers, her mask dropped, next to shorter blonde girl with glowing blue orbs. Together they will be, dancing around fields of flowers, discovering fairies in the forest, or sitting up upon a tree so high they'll think they can see the whole world.

Too bad no one except one knows this side of her.

Dividing Latin pronouns and sentence structure since she was one. Calculating algebra equations since she was two. Hacking codes and diving into magical roots since she was three. Testing magical theory since she was four. Solving paradoxes since she was five. It goes on, and on. Scary thing is, no one knows how or why she is capable of doing so. If only they paid attention…

When other kids have cry for attention or their needs, young Adrianne had gotten all those things on her own, immediately slinking back into the shadows afterwards.

Other kids ask their mother or father to read them fairy tales. That's usually when you can find Adrianne in a corner full of dusty old volumes tracing back mythology and story legends. Never mind what gory details the story includes.

Other kids dress up as pirates or princess; Adrianne would be discovering the secrets of the Potter manor.

You would see toddlers running around shooting sparks out of toy wands. Adrianne would be mastering ancient and forgotten curses wandlessly in the dungeons, completely out of sight. No one will have a clue.

Every other kid was this way. Every other kid except Luna Lovegood, that is.

The strange and odd little girl had crept her way into Adrianne's heart, and the older girl grudging accepted the form of what she thought of companionship between the two of them, but eventually bloomed into friendship and a form of acceptance deep down.

When Adrianne came to her inheritance, no one batted an eye. Because Adrianne already knew it would happen. She had traced back her roots carefully and found traces of Weather Kitsunes blended in. After countless calculations using Arithmancy, she found she was being the bearer of the gene.

Just in time, too. She changed for the first time on her eighth birthday, sprouting a pair of faint copper colored tail and ears. An Autumn Kitsune. How fitting. Autumn is the fall of summer, and the beginning of winter. Despite it almost being over, it tells you to enjoy the ride. _You'll be there soon_, it tells you, and you believe it. It was something no one understands.

Just like Adrianne.

…

"Luna, for the last time. Stop bugging me with your Wrackspurt hunting ideas." Adrianne glared at the younger girl who just looked at her with the usual dreamy and completely insane look.

"But, Isadorla!" Usually, you would end up getting skinned alive if you called Adrianne 'Isadorla', but with Luna she only seemed to scowl a bit and put up with an empty threat. "You'll be contaminated. They are highly contagious. I suggest you get that broken quill on the coffee table and hide it under you mirror. That way, they'll also keep away Cinnadoms."

"And go down to see the Potters? No thanks. Besides, my potions theory is almost done, and I rather NOT lose my train of thought this time." Adrianne had NEVER called the Potters 'family'. To her, it just wasn't right.

"Exactly! Wrackspurts interrupt your thoughts! You must get rid of them!"

"If you continue, I'll get rid of you instead!" Adrianne glared and Luna just smiled.

"I've also wondered what the daily life of a Wrackspurt is, to be honest. Do you think daddy will like that idea for the Quibbler? I think it's quite ingenious. Might even match up to Eve's suggestion of Blibbering Humdinger advice column, Hm?" Again, Adrianne scowled.

"How do you not care?" Adrianne muttered, slamming her notebook shut. "Eve takes away all the attention from your parents. But you never care. Why?"

"Why should I?" Luna asked, tying a knot to secure of piece of shattered glass to her ever-growing necklace. "Eve is infested with Nargles. Daddy just doesn't want to accept it." Adrianne groaned and threw her notebook at the floor of her closet angrily.

"Okay, In, and out. In, and out." Adrianne muttered, attempting to calm herself. "I still don't get why you never seem to be upset about it." Adrianne mumbled but let the subject drop. After all, she did have something else to sway her interest. She tentatively reached down to her jean pockets and felt the similar feeling of fresh new parchment. The letter itself was cold, sending shivers down her back when her fingers made contact with it.

"Should I tell them, Luna? I will have to sometime, but I don't want to. I never do. But I have to, don't I?" Adrianne mumbled looking up at the star filled ceiling she had painted as time passed.

"There's always time." Luna said happily before pulling her own letter out of her pocket and going back to her necklace to retighten all the thread keeping it together.

"You're right. There always is." She gave a rare smile before summoning the book back to herself and opening up to the page she left, letter forgotten.

…

Lily Potter was a lot of things, but never once, could she be called a bad mother. Maybe a busy mother, yes. Maybe a forgetful mother, yes. Maybe not even a mother. But when she is one, she was a brilliant one. Alex and Dahlia were always so cheerful and happy. They were truly adorable. But whenever she thought about it, her heart dropped in guilt.

What about Adrianne? How was she? Was she doing okay? Was she sick? But she'd never check. She'd just smile at either Alex or Dahlia's silly adorableness and push the thought of her youngest back into the deepest corner of her head.

She had long known that Adrianne wouldn't be growing up like average children. It was the way she looked at you. It sends chills down Lily's back. That pair of eyes- her pair of eyes- so filled with lost hope and anger. It wasn't right. And in truth, she felt incredibly guilty at what she did that fateful night.

She had told that man- that THING not to take the twins, but Adrianne first. With that, she can never live with herself. Ever. But it brings up the dreadful question she's always had doubt about. She was so sure of it first, but now it's all coming back to her own stupidity and quick thinking.

Was it Adrianne or the twins that had really saved them?

As a child, Adrianne was always slightly too quiet. No baby noises. No crying. Sometimes, at night when she was just a wee baby, Lily would rush into the child's room just to make sure she was actually alive. Up until three, she hadn't made a single sound. Many a time, Lily would assume the girl was mute.

But then, came that one night. Lily was up in the library making the plans for the annual Pureblood Gala that was hosted by the Potters that year, when Adrianne came into the room, completely silent. She had watched Lily work to try to make it to perfection, until the moment she cracked.

"Oh Merlin's beard! I'm screwed! This will never be perfect!" She had cried out so carelessly, only to have a quiet, yet cold child's voice interrupt her.

"You know, what messes things up the most is the image in our heads on how's it's supposed to be." She had said before she simply turned around and vanished behind a bookcase. Lily meanwhile was stunned out of her mind, not processing what had happened. Life went on, but she'll never forget what had happened.

…

Adrianne flipped the envelope over in her hand, still trying to contemplate her thoughts. Meanwhile, Luna had simply left her own untouched on the table, and was now knitting seashells together with yarn into a poncho that was supposed to attract merpeople. Crazy Luna.

"I still can't believe it, Luna. We're accepted into Zylosa's Time Dome Academy. Do you realize how hard it is to get accepted? People from all different times and places meet together to go to school when they turn eight, and it'll go on for seven years, until we're fifteen! Cleopatra would probably be there, and Merlin too! This is huge!" She said, and Luna nodded.

"Yes, I heard. The school is quite special, isn't it? It resides between dimensions where time doesn't exist."

"Exactly!" Adrianne actually squealed, dropping her cold mask completely. "I can't believe it! I really can't! We'll be meeting so many famous people! Only those who are going to be a major part of affecting the wizarding world get accepted. I can't wait." She smirked, thinking how much of a fuss both Alex and Dahlia will be putting up.

"It's quite special, isn't it? There are some things that are unexplainable, but I suppose it was meant to be left that way." She mumbled, and Adrianne nodded.

"But I can care less." Adrianne mumbled, and for once, she wasn't going to research her arse off about it. Instead, she opened her letter for the umpteenth time and read it's contents over again.

_Dear Miss A. Potter,  
The Second Bedroom on the Third Floor  
Potter Manor, Wales_

_First off, we would like to congratulate you upon being submitted into Zylosa's Time Dome Academy For The Magical Gifted and Important Throughout Wizarding History. Term starts at September First, but we would first like to explain what you are getting yourself into._

_Zylosa's Time Dome Academy is a school for wizards and witches, Kitsunes and werewolves, vampires and Veelas, and on and on. However, one must be able to at least perform quality magic (a wand) though optional to do so. The exact time of Zylosa's building is unknown, seeing as the school is roughly located between two dimensions, where time cease to exist. We offer many course classes involving both Light and Dark magic, available for one's preferences._

_Zylosa's is a safe environment, and we would like to keep it so. So please take the following precautions before enrolling in the Academy. We thank you in advance for making the place safe for our students._

_Make sure he or she is immune to the following affects:_

_-Siren's song  
-Incubi/Succubi powers  
-Veela allure_

_If he or she is not immune, please contact Headmistress Yoshi three days prior before term starts.  
As for werewolves, please make sure to wear silver immunity bracelets for precaution.  
Vampires: animal blood will be supplied daily in the kitchens, although however, one may request a blood donor._

_Safety Insurances to being a blood donor:  
-You will receive a blood-replenishing potion after each feeding from the staff  
-You must approach Dr. Raven for a medical exam to ensure your blood is well_

_If there are any other medical conditions, please contact Dr. Raven.  
Thank you for you cooperation.  
The Medical Staff_

_On a brighter note, there will be interesting living arrangements. At Zylosa's, newly enrolled students (Younglings) will be sorted into one of ten groups, after a series of examination, including magic compatibility, type of IQ, and skills examination that will hold place at the Examination Center at the central buildings. Your group is the one you will stay in for seven years. _

_Each individual person will get their own small suite, connecting to the main room of your group that will be keyed to you and those you personally allow entry every time. Due to obvious problems with dorms cough*Incubi/Succubi*cough, it will not be available. You may decorate you space as you wish, seeing it is your home for seven whole years._

_Attached are your needed textbooks and supplies, along with your form for elective classes. Electives will take place every Wednesday afternoon (Classes are cancelled that day) along with Saturday morning (Classes are only after lunch) every week._

_Supplies:_

_Everyday:_

_-3 sets of uniform, to be found in most tailor shops  
-1 pair of dragon hide boots  
-Portkey Bracelet and 2 Cases of beads- unset (Used for Classes)  
-Good amount of Parchment, pen, paper, and quills (Available at School Shop)  
-Wand of Choice_

_Charms:_

_-Charming Your Way to Animated Objects, by Nyoka Lee  
-Household Charms: Easier Life Style by Cassandra Flint  
-Notebook Process Journal_

_Potions:_

_-1 Pewter Cauldron, self stirring with built-in fire & thermometer  
-1 pair of silver scales  
-1 set of unbreakable glass vials  
-Brewing You way to greatness, by Rick Hillman  
-Potion Basics, First Year, by R.D. Johnson  
-Cutting board  
-Various Cutting Knifes, set 1  
-Safety gloves & Goggles set  
-Timer_

_Transfiguration:_

_-Shifting Atoms, by Charles Cold  
-Basics To Transfiguration, by Jenny Chang  
-Changings, by Lewis Watts_

_History:_

_-Wizarding Revelations, by Tom Will's  
-Old Ways, by Olivia Helmond_

_Dark Arts:_

_-Key to Darkness, Ida May  
-Unlocking Hidden Paths, Geoff Shacklebolt  
-Safety suit (Must deflect spells and be fire-prove) found in most tailor stores  
-Light or Dark? Guide, Greg White_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts:_

_-Holding you own, by Matilda Warlock  
-Counter-Jinxes and Hexes, Shield Charms, by Lucida Mane  
-Light or Dark? Guide, Greg White_

_Herbology:_

_-You're Way to A Green Thumb, Sprout Lee  
-2000 Magical Herbs and Fungi, Julia Malkins  
-Greenhouse Gloves  
-Basic Garden Tools, Set 3_

_Electives: (Select 1, or 2)_

Healing_  
Divination  
Ghouls & Poltergeists  
Muggle Studies  
_Deep Sea Creatures_  
Earth Creatures  
Mythology  
Etiquette  
Flying_

_Needed Supplies for Selected Electives:  
Creatures Of The deep, by John Lewis  
Way To health, by Sensei-Mojo  
Healing Kit, set 5_

_Once done, please fill out the inheritance sheet in the envelope along with this letter. Once done, put the needed information in an envelope and tap the seal five times. I'll see you all soon._

_Headmistress Yoshi Karalee _

Adrianne had decided on Healing and Deep Sea Creatures for her electives, while Luna had decided on both Creature classes. No surprise there. Still smiling, Adrianne took out her inheritance sheet and filled out the needed information, and finally dropping three drops of her blood on the page.

_Full Name: Adrianne Isadorla Potter  
Gender: Female  
Magical Species (If any): Autumn Weather Kitsune  
Blood Type: A Positive  
Natural Abilities:  
-Siren Song  
-Animagus (Fox)  
-Parseltongue  
-Automatic healing  
-Occulmens  
-Elemental, Electricity & Wind  
Immunity: Vampire Influence, Werewolf Bite (Due to being a Kitsune), Veela Allure, Siren Song (Existent Power), Peter Piper's Flute, Imperius Curse _

"Peter Piper's… Nevermind…" Adrianne mumbled before asking to see Luna's. Luna, who was currently tying feathers to her poncho nodded and handed her inheritance sheet over.

_Full Name: Luna Harmony Lovegood  
Gender: Female  
Magical Species (If any): Quarter Fae  
Blood Type: B Positive  
Natural Abilities:  
-Occulmens  
-Siren Song  
-Mage Sight  
-Elemental, Air  
Immunity:_

A moment later Adrianne was peering down the long list of things her friend was apparently immune too. "Interesting…" she muttered before thanking Luna.

"Oh, it was no problem, Isadorla. I'm happy to help." Adrianne wanted to point out it didn't necessarily help her; she was just curious, but decided against it. Instead, she started to ponder how she would break the news to the Potters.

Oh well, she had time, didn't she?

…

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Continue or Quit? Well, don't just stand there! Review! C'mon, I know you want to…

X Vanilla X


	2. Barrettes And Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you would happen to recognize from The Harry Potter Universe. However, I do own OCs, Zylosa's Academy, and Luna's Middle Name.

A/N: Thank you for all those you gave me a review. You have no idea how much it means to me! So here it is. A new chapter, dedicated to all those people who took time to read my story. Again, thank you! (The title is slightly odd, but just cope with me for now.)

**Chapter Two**  
**Barrettes and Shopping**

"Hello, Isadorla. You seem quite jumpy today. Have the Cinnadoms finally got to you?" Adrianne turned around to see her friend walking towards her, wearing what looked like a dress imprinted with radishes and cartoon unicorns.

"What are you…? Nevermind." Adrianne mumbled, shaking her head. When one spends years with the loony gal, one eventually learns not to ask. Her answers never truly make much sense anyway. "As for the Cinnadoms, no. I'm just about to tell the Potters about my acceptance letter. Did you tell your folks about yours?" Adrianne asked, nervously fumbling the crisp parchment in her hand.

"Yes, I did. Daddy and Mother were quite proud. He even promised to be me a fluffy Pygmy Pet! However, I think Eve took in a bit too much cucumber lasagna. She was positively infested with humming dings. Her face was really, really red, and she was quite snappy the whole evening." Luna noted, seeming quite content.

"Humming dings? That's a new one." Adrianne frowned, looking out the open balcony window. Lush green trees lay on the manor grounds, leading up all the way to the horizon. Wind blew through her thick locks and twirled them around, leaving a frazzled looking eight-year-old. "What ever happened to Blibbering Humdingers?"

"They're all safe and sound, don't you worry!" Luna said as she dragged Adrianne out to the sun-kissed balcony. "We wouldn't want those excellent advice-givers to get hurt would be?" She smiled dreamily before throwing a starburst wrapper necklace around Adrianne's head. "Ooh, I smell butter!" Luna smiled, skipping down the corridor happily.

"You know, you might want to tell them before the Cinnadoms get to you, you know. They make you into a complete blabbering fool." She smiled, and completely disappeared behind the corner.

"Wait… That's not even the way to the kitchens…" Adrianne trailed off, contemplating what Luna had said after she went into another one of her weird little tangents. She sighed and propped both her elbows onto the balcony railing, squinting her eyes to see under the sun.

"I do need to tell them soon, don't I?" She mumbled to herself, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her right ear. "And I do need to get some barrettes soon." She grumbled, slightly irritated when the curl fell down and got into her view again. "Bloody hair…"

…

"Mother." Adrianne greeted curtly, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. Lily turned around, and gave her a small smile. Needless to say, Adrianne didn't return it.

"Hello, Adrianne. Would you like to join us in some tea?" Molly Weasley, Alice Longbottom, and Narcissa Malfoy were with her, drinking tea and jabbering away at gossip like fools, while Ginny Weasley sat there awkwardly, trying to sneak a few more biscuits when her mother wasn't paying attention.

"No thank you, mother. I just needed to talk to you." Lily nodded and politely excused herself from the table before following Adrianne to the study.

"What's the matter Adrianne? Do you need something?" Lily asked once Adrianne had shut the door behind them. Adrianne nodded slightly, before silently handing her the letter. She watched, as Lily's face became at least five shades paler when her green eyes, so much like Adrianne's, scanned across the page.

"Adrianne…" Lily started, before suddenly enveloping her youngest daughter in a hug. Adrianne stiffened, but gave a short hug in response. When Lily finally pulled back, there were tears in her eyes from joy.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie." She whispered, and Adrianne gave a slight nod. After an awkward few minutes, Lily spoke up again. "Er, so I'm guessing you'll need to go shopping for all this stuff?" she gestured at the shopping list, and Adrianne nodded again.

"Eh, well, actually... Luna and I have decided to do our shopping together… Since she was accepted at Zylosa's too. We've decided it would be best to go shopping next Monday morning." She added quickly before Lily's could speak up again. She felt a bit guilty when Lily's face dropped in disappointment, but she wasn't going to budge.

"Very well then. I'll give you the money for all this later." She gave another weak smile to Adrianne as they headed out the study.

"Thank you. Oh, and I'll also need money for some barrettes." Adrianne said as she climbed up the spiral staircase leading to her bedroom, leaving behind a slightly confused Lily.

…

"Adrianne, dear. Are you ready?" The maid, Anna Hopkins asked as Adrianne tucked the shopping list in her jean pocket. Monday had come in no time at all, and Adrianne was to meet Luna at her house in a little over ten minutes.

Over dinner that day, Lily had revealed about Adrianne's acceptance letter to Zylosa's, speaking full of pride. For a brief moment, Adrianne had felt like she actually belonged there. Unfortunately, soon the topic was steered off it's original course when the twins starting whining about how unfair it was, and how the Headmistress obviously made a mistake. No, that did not make Adrianne feel better at all.

"Yes, please go tell mother and father I'll be there soon." She mumbled, glancing in the ornate mirror she held in her hand. Silver embossed with emerald vines and ruby roses. Her eyes darted up the scar she received that horrible night. The first few months after the incident, she would sob gently by herself whenever she saw it. She would never forget the incident the way it was, but now it would be a part of her forever.

Carefully, Adrianne set the mirror down and closed her bedroom door behind her. Her hand once again shifted towards her pockets, and reassured that the list was still there, she made her way down the staircase. There were quite a lot of pictures hanging, all which include the Potters or their friends. Though it seems she wasn't in any of them. Typical.

Downstairs, she met Lily, James, and unfortunately, the twins, Alex and Dahlia. Both of them were fooling around, like usual. Adrianne had gone through the floo-network first, and as soon as she arrived she went straight to Luna's bedroom. No point in trying to withstand little Eve and her spoilt babbling, after all.

"Hey Luna." Adrianne gave a small smile as she pushed open the lilac painted door that led to her friend's bizarre bedroom. There were Luna's crazy necklaces strewn across the ceiling, sometimes stringing a wind chime or bell along. There were empty birdcages all over the place.

"It's good to see you, Isadorla. I see you've successfully gotten rid of the Cinnadoms. Did my necklace help?" Luna asked as she went to her wardrobe and took out her seashell poncho.

"Yeah, it did. Thanks, Luna." Adrianne mumbled absently as she looked around the room. It hadn't changed much since she'd last been here, but Adrianne was positive the number of necklaces on the ceiling had increased. "Are you ready? We should be going now. I found out you have to buy those things somewhere called 'The Blue Jay' Wizard Shopping center somewhere in downtown London."

"Alright then. Here" Luna said as she threw another necklace over Adrianne's head, this time it was with pink and blue wooden beads stringed with little metal objects. "It keeps away the Nargles, and don't forget to buy the barrettes." Luna said simply before pulling Adrianne out of the room despite her protests and questions.

…

One by one, the duo went through shops in The Blue Jay center, buying all the things they needed for their new school. They went from Joe's Weaponry Extraordinaire to Taylor's Tailors. Skipped through Tom's Magical Pygmy Menagerie, to Louis' Reads. Looked around Trunks Xtreme and wandered in Kit's Cauldrons. You name it.

By the time afternoon rolled around, both were extremely exhausted and felt like dropping dead right there and then. They decided to stop by Creamery's Ice Cream parlor. Adrianne had order her favorite, double chocolate fudge with white chocolate chips drizzled on top. Luna had picked a rather strange radish and mint combo. Adrianne wisely decided not to question it.

"Looks like we have one more destination, Isadorla." Luna said as she finished off the last of her ice cream cone. "Wendy's Wands. I'm pretty sure that's on the third floor." Luna smiled dreamily and Adrianne nodded. She took a few minutes to appreciate the view in front of her. Glass escalators charmed to work by magic, some appearing at the weirdest places. The roof was a giant window, charmed to look like an underwater scene. Occasionally there would be a rather odd creature swimming by, scaring the shoppers. Modern-looking shops with refreshing icons not unlike muggle malls littered the place, each more colorful than the other. There were bubbling fountains sprouted out from the ground, where beautiful mosaic tiles lay, creating beautiful and delicate patterns one would see if they were on the highest floor.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Adrianne quickly caught up with Luna, who was already in the wand shop. An eccentric looking woman who introduced herself as Wanda greeted the two.

"I do very much like this shop, madam. There are no sighs of Nargles anywhere." Luna said dreamily and Wanda smiled kindly.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm glad to hear that. Which arm do you use to write, dear?" Luna held out her left hand and Wanda nodded, scribbling it down on a clipboard. "What about you, then?" She looked up, smiling at Adrianne.

"I'm ambidextrous." Adrianne shrugged, looking around the bizarre shop. After using their magic to see which materials and wood were compatible, Wanda found a pile of wands that she thought would possibly work and allowed them to try them out. After a little over ten minutes, Luna had located her wand.

"Hmm, thirteen inches, thestrals mane and willow wood. Wand for the peculiar, I call it." Wanda muttered, and Adrianne snorted. No surprise there. Soon, Adrianne had found her wand too. Made of dragon heartstring with cherry wood, if she remembered correctly, and somewhere around twelve or thirteen inches in height. Oh well, not like she really needed it anyway.

Afterwards, the two of them headed over to the Floo networks and arrived back at the Lovegood's residence. The Potters were going to talk to them about Zylosa's Academy, so Adrianne had to go with Luna back to her house instead of going straight to the Potter manor.

After exchanging farewells, the Potters and Adrianne flooed back to their home to have dinner. Alex and Dahlia were looking unhappy, spending the day with the Lovegood's daughter. Both James and Lily looked slightly awkward afterwards. It wasn't hard to guess the conversation about the school didn't go exactly as planned. It looked as if they weren't sure what to make of their 'daughter' going to Zylosa's.

Oh well. It wasn't her problem, was it? They would figure things out themselves.

And yes, she did remember to buy the barrettes.

…

A/N: Not my favorite chapter, but it'll do. Sorry for the lack of action in this one. However, the next chapter will be much better, because they actually go to Zylosa's! I've got it planned out, and I personally think Zylosa's is pretty cool. Hopefully I'll get it done before school starts again.

X Vanilla X


	3. Author's Note: SORRY!

I am So, so, so sorry! I won't be updating this for a long time, as I am editing it and re-doing what I already have. Don't worry, I WILL post this again, because for a fact, I love this story too much! So, er, yeah. I'll keep this up for a while, but I'll eventually replace it when I'm done.

X Vanilla X

P.s. It would be brilliant if any of you can give me some ideas and whatnot... I'm sort of stuck here!


End file.
